Bits of Precious
by jackwabbit
Summary: Vignette, Mitchell and Nina friendship - no, really. Series: Just after series two. Spoilers: Series two. Summary: To paraphrase Mal Reynolds: We run. We. Vampire. Werewolves. And whatever bits of precious we got in this place we can't part with.


**Bits of Precious**

Rated: PG

Category: Vignette, Mitchell and Nina friendship - no, really.

Series: Just after series two.

Spoilers: Series two.

Summary: To paraphrase Mal Reynolds: We run. We. Vampire. Werewolves. And whatever bits of precious we got in this place we can't part with.

Disclaimer: Being Human belongs to the wonder that is Toby Whithouse, not me.

Note: This one is for Missy, who has rough times ahead. I hope your bits of precious, and your sanity, are preserved through it all. I'll miss you. Hang tough, gypsy woman.

xxx

She knew she was only supposed to grab the essentials.

Clothes, shoes, coats. Only those things that would fit in the car and that they needed now and couldn't afford to replace all at once on top of moving expenses. Mitchell's harsh words rung in her ears over and over again.

"Just the basics, Nina. Just the basics. As quick as you can."

And so she blitzed through the house, dumping drawer contents directly into plastic bags and ripping clothes off their hangers and shoving them into the same. It took her mere moments to empty both George and Mitchell's closets. She skipped the bathroom and kitchen entirely, as nothing there couldn't be replaced easily. She ignored art and trinkets and plowed on to the living room. There, she shook her head. They could live without television and DVDs until they could replace them.

She stopped for a moment, with the sudden realization she was done with her task already. She tried to think of anything either of the men might need that she had forgotten. There was nothing.

She was about to step outside when she dropped the bags near the door and rushed upstairs again.

This wasn't his first relocation. She knew that. He'd been forced to start over countless times - so many more than George. And each time almost everything he'd owned had had to go. This time was no exception. Movies, books, posters, even musical instruments, were being left behind - the detritus of the shipwreck that was his life.

Nina snorted to herself. This was crazy. It was nuts to even come back here, with Kemp still on the loose. Despite his dead or disbanded followers, he was still dangerous. Yet here she was, because one run back to the pink house had indeed been needed and because she was best qualified to do it with George incapable of quick selection and Mitchell still half out of his mind with grief, pain, and bloodlust. To delay her departure because of this? She shook her head at her own insanity as she reached the top of the stairs.

She didn't even like him. She knew she could never allow herself trust him. Yet he had come to get them out of that hellhole facility when no one else could. He had saved them. Even with Tully's warning, they never would have gotten out without his "help."

Still, she almost left him there. If not for George, she would have.

Perhaps her guilt over that is what made her do it.

Or maybe it was her own interest in history.

No matter the reason, she did it.

She ran up the stairs, into Mitchell's room, and back out as fast as her legs could carry her.

Three minutes later, with her loot stowed safely in the boot, she was sitting breathless in the passenger seat of Mitchell's car as George sped away from Bristol for the foreseeable future.

She never mentioned the small box she wasn't even supposed to know about that was hidden within Mitchell's clothes. The small box that contained all he had of a life long gone.

Not until the day after he finally came to his senses and managed to unpack what little he owned at the house in Wales, and thus found it completely unawares. The day he murmured a quiet "thank you" over tea and met her eyes in such a way as to leave no doubt what he meant.

Only then did she come clean about what she'd done.

And only then did she realize that perhaps her reason for doing so was that she didn't dislike him quite as much as she let on after all.


End file.
